oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn and a Wolf
Gary's Tavern The warm sun shined over the Kingdom of Brista. It's intense rays clobbered on exposed legs, specifically those who chose to step out of their homes without the neccessary sunscreen. For many, Summer was fairly hated on due to the amount of heat the season brought along with it. I mean, who likes to be sweaty and stinky anyway? But then you had others, mostly younger children, who mourned for the summer to roll around so that they could stay up late and do things they normally could not during other seasons: courtesy of their strict parents. Brista itself enjoyed the summer season, it's when the Kingdom was actually able to make most of its money and not have to strive on what Asha would lend them. During the summer, Brista was the ultimate tourist and vacation location with its many beaches and extravagant places to visit throughout the kingdom. These two features alone allowed the Kingdom to make well have 1,000,000,000, enough to pay Asha for lending them a hand during the other three seasons and help supply its inhabitants as well. Enough about the economy of Brista, we now dive into the Gary's Tavern where pirates gather during their voyage to take a break and loosen up a bit. Within pirates did two things; celebrated their findings during their voyage or were depressed with the things they didn't or comrades they lost during their journey. A man of white hair sat at the bar. His head was propped up, his arms were folded, and his eyes were closed tight. The bartender approached the man with a grand smile on his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed just before reaching him. "Welcome to Gary's Tavern, can I help you with anything?!" The man of white-haired remained silent and his eyes remained shut. Another worker walked over to grab the bartender, jerking the man away from in front of the mute. "You dumbass!" The other worker shouted, keeping his own eyes peeled on the quiet man from earlier. "That's Justice's Thorn"!" He turned around to a wall with many bounty posters sitting on it, reaching for the one on top for a man's image that was strikingly similar to the one sitting at the bar. "He's the one who backstabbed his brother and the Marines during that whole El Dorado incident." The bartender pointed at a set of numbers underneath the picture, " 100,000,000 Bounty?! For this frail guy? Ain't no way! Ferrothorn... Braxton. I've heard that name outside of the Marines before." Suddenly, the doors of the tavern flung open and a man dressed in a suit and tie. His most noticeable feature was the large scar on the side of his face. Everyone greeted the man upon his entrance, he seemed to be well known among this crowd of people. Instead of stopping to speak with any of them, he headed straight for the bar, plopping a seat right next to Braxton. Pururururururururu Pururururururururu Pururururururururu Braxton reached into his coat jacket and placed the ringing Den Den Mushi on the table. Pururururururururu He finally picked it up. "Oho! Lord Braxton!" The voice shouted, but instead of responding Braxton simply tapped on the shell of the Den Den Mushi. "I know I know, but it's got a really good ring to it. Well, whatever, I've got big news, Braxton. It seems that reverie will be held at Dressrossa this year. Though, you might not like the company that'll be there. From what I was told, Solomon, Kurama, Terell, and many others will be attending. Probably because of it being held in such an easy to target place." Again, Braxton began to tap on the Den Den Mushi's shell, this time more than the last. "Okay okay, so you want to go with that plan. I will contact them and make preparations for Project Borque!" The two continued their conversation where the man on one side of the den den mushi would talk and Braxton would tap. The bartender from before approached the man sitting next to Braxton, who still even at this moment, had his eyes closed and still in the position from before. "Scarface! It's been a while baby!" The bartender extended his hand out and shook the suited man's hand a formal greeting. "Yeah, the only time I can come here is during the Summer vacation." He propped his hand against his cheek and leaned against the bar using his elbow. "The underworld has gotten hectic recently, especially with the Yonko foolishness going on, I'll have to start killing people if this gets too out of hand." Scarface responded. To give a quick introduction, Scarface is a very influential man in the Underworld but has yet to reach that Kingly title held by those who run the underworld trading system. "I've heard," the bartender responded nodding his head as he used a rag to clean the inside of a glass. "Well, you're on vacation now! No need to worry about that stuff! I'll go and make your favorite. I'll be right back." Scarface called back, "No rush." then turned to face the man sitting next to him. "I know you." He stated, eyeing Braxton in the rudest way possible. "Ferrothorn." Braxton didn't even turn Scarface's way and instead, slid the Den Den Mushi across to him. Tapping onto the Den Den Mushi's shell. The voice called through it. "We know you too, Scarface. In fact, we are here just for you. Don't ask how we got the information, just listen to what I am about to say." Scarface began to shift his view from Braxton to the Den Den Mushi constantly. "I see, so you are him. Okay, I'll play along." "There is no playing along, "Scarface"." The voice placed emphasis on the man's name. "I told you, we know who you are and I'd advise you pick up the Den Den Mushi, unless you want the rest of the people in that Tavern to know as well." Without another word, Scarface quickly lifted it from the table, but he remained claim. "For some reason, I feel like ya' bluffin'. But, I ain't gonna take a chance." "Good, now you seem to get it. Braxton will give you instructions. Oh, and Scarface... Braxton doesn't talk much and when he does... He hates when people don't listen. Riz, signing off." The Den Den Mushi hung up and Scarface let out a chuckle. "This is new, I like the way you two operate. Gives me ideas." The scared man added, turning his attention to Braxton who managed to maintain his position. "That Den Den Mushi is yours to keep." Braxton finally spoke for the first time. "I will call you when I need you and you will answer. Now leave." Not once did Braxton make eye contact with the man, he didn't need to. It was just as Riz mentioned, his words were more than enough. Scarface lifted himself from his seat at the bar and exited just as Braxton instructed, but his mind had a million thoughts running through it. As the scared man makes his way into the bar's entrance, all the bar seems to be in a peaceful situation almost no one saying anything as the situation made those around the two-man to pay more attention to what may come out of it. "Too Hot!!" is heard coming from the outside as a giant shadow appears in front of the former man making his way out of the bar. Showing some difficulty in entering by the small dor is Seitaro a man standing well over 8 feet tall. Finally making his way inside his full appearance can be seen with his trademark fur-like hair going down instead of spiked due to the extreme heat and seat. "Much better." Seitaro said while making his way into the front bar and taking a place. As the waiter tried to process what events happen, he finally makes his way into the new costumer. "Would you like something to drink, Sir." Only to be once again pushed to the side by the former bartender. "Are you stupid?" Picking up the journal and pointing to the newest article called "The Hunter Keeps on Comming" with an image that seems to resemble the newest customer of the bar. "So what I can't get anyone's order today?" Directing himself to the Bartender. While this talk was happening Seitaro after some seconds of silence to recover from the heat finally takes a look around him, more specifically the wanted posters wall and the person sits right next to him. Closing his eyes for a few seconds as if he was trying to think of something he turns to the one next to him and said. "So Whitey, turning yourself against the marine and your brother." Seitaro said out loud as if he didn't care who was around, as the bartender just turned his face suddenly and flailed his arms around trying to make somehow him stop. "Bet you think of yourself as a high person now don't you?" Braxton remained quiet and his eyes still closed, seriously how did he manage to hold such a position for so long. Instead of answering the man, Braxton simply lifted two of his fingers and created a sweeping motion--basically shooing the man away. It was as Riz mentioned earlier, Braxton wasn't one to speak to much. He made a few movements and hoped that those who were around were at least intelligent enough to understand signals. Was Seitaro one with sense, or did he lack it? "Sorry, Whitey." Seitaro said trying to look directly into him but not succeeding due to Broxton still possessing his eyes closed. "You should know that a hunter never lets his prey go away." Now with a sadistic smile on his face, he gets even closer. "Why don't we have a little talk." Still insisting on making conversation even doe he was clearly said to go away. "By the way, you should try to make business in places less crowded." Grabbing a drink that left next to him. "I heard that Dressrossa is with good weather this time of the years." It seems Seitaro lacked that common sense we just spoke of as he allowed himself to remain within the tavern and near Braxton as well. The ebony made the same shooing motion with his two fingers, but this time there was more to it than just a motion warning. As his fingers swept forward, a gust of wind blew as well strong enough to easily sweep Seitaro from his seat across the tavern and through a nearby wall. No effort. Something as simple as a finger motion was enough to send the man flying through the air, but still no identity of the former officer's prowess. "I don't want to talk to one who's nothing more than a wannabe, Seitaro." Finally, Braxton spoke out to Seitaro, but it was not the words he wanted to hear. "Your next interruption will be your last breath. So please, choose your next actions wisely." Somehow able to keep his temper Seitaro just gets himself up shacking the dust off his clothing. "Wannabe." letting out a little chuckle. "I guess turning you back against those that care for you can really mess your head up." Making his way towards Braxton and for some unknown reason trying to hold his temper after the former attack. "So let's get back to where we left." Placing his hand on the bar and leaning forward "Hope you have the power to back up those words Whitey." As his head begone to emit several blue colored lightning. Braxton was unphased by both Seitaro's words and his sudden burst of electricity. In all honesty, the man just wanted to be left alone. However, after making the headlines on the Marines newspaper, he should have known that his face would easily be able to draw the attention of others. This was also the case for Seitaro, one who'd been seeking out to become a Shichibukai for such a long time. Braxton possessed enough knowledge of the man, to come up with a simple deduction; "Capturing Braxton and taking his head as an offering into the Shichibukai." But had he been thinking too far ahead? Maybe Seitaro's goal was much more simplistic and all he truly sought out was a battle. Regardless, he did exactly what Braxton ordered him not to and as a man of his word. Braxton stood from his seat and a burst of pressurized wind released from his body as he stood with his back straightened. The very foundations of the tavern were blown away, leaving nothing but the inside furniture and decorations standing--it was like an outside bar at this point. "SOMEBODY GET THE FUCKIN' MARINES OVER HERE, NOW!" The bartender from earlier shouted, as many people ran from "inside" of the tavern to get away from both Braxton and Seitaro. "ON IT!" A man yelled back, rushing and fleeing from the scene. Arms folded, eyes close, and standing firm, Braxton face Seitaro with the blankest of expressions. "You are denting in my plans and your life will be the only excuse I will accept." Standing on the exact same place right in front of Braxton, Seitaro now with a side to side smile said. "Finally decided to give some action to those words." Stopping the sparks on his head for a second he took a more appropriate stance for what was beginning to unfold. "It seems that talking is really not going to work." Seitaro said while the sparks formerly on his head begone to appear around his right arm. "I should have guessed that negotiations made you grumpy." As more and more people begone to get away from the two individuals, earing that the incident was going to bring more unwelcome spectators would normally make a regular pirate tremble and try to escape, but Seitaro, on the contrary, was even more excited for more preys. On a sudden burst in movement, Seitaro disappear and appear all around Braxton waiting for his movement. Outside the Bar A one moment, people were fleeing from the bar trying to take cover so that they would not be caught in the crossfire of what was about to unfold. Then in the next, Seitaro had appeared around Braxton as though he had been cloning himself. Luckily Braxton wasn't easily fooled by how something "seemed". His sixth sense had been formed during his four years in the Marines and it was refined to the point where he could see right through Seitaro's parlor trick of creating afterimages of himself. Instead of moving from his "signature stance", Braxton let out a soft sigh. For a moment, it looked as though he were going to sit and have a standoff with his opponent. He was aware that Seitaro gave him the honors of making the first move, but it was a foolish one indeed. There were sudden screams in the distance, noticeably coming from the coast were the Kingdom's notorious beach was. Considering how close this tavern was to this beach everyone around the two could hear the wails. On the beach, the very ground began to swirl and gather like a whirlpool of quicksand. Everything that was once on the beach instantly found itself swallowed up. Soon after, the whirlpool would lift itself upwards into a tornado of sand, spinning violently changing that courses of wind with the combined screams of the people that were sucked into it--those that survived the pressure of being spun around and having their necks snapped out of place along with various other limbs. Like it had a mind of its own, the tornado quickly crawled its way over the where Gary's Bar stood, or what remained of it, and towered behind Braxton, bending itself so that the top open portion was over Seitaro as if it were ready to suck the pirate in. The customers of the tavern locked their eyes over the natural disaster that unfolded right before their eyes and fell into an immediate awe. The speed of the wind and the sand from the beach made it hard for them to look at the event clearly, but they could see one thing: Braxton floating in the air underneath it and the upper portion of it ready to swallow Seitaro. As of Seitaro's expectation, his opponent wasn't one to just recklessly attack, as he knew that his movements were going to be easily seen. Suddenly hearing loud screams and very strong currents of winds shifting as if something farther away had changed. With the source finally reaching the two fighters location it was indeed a massive tornado swallowing everyone and everything on its way going straight at Seitaro. Realizing that this event had to be a result of Braxton's powers, Seitaro keeping his movements in an attempt to better analyze the situation. With the former disaster reaching his destination keeping Braxton safe underneath and the upper portion trying to swallow him. Realizing what chances he had to survive, Seitaro ended up making the decision that would most likely end with him dead, which was going straight at the source. Stopping his motion for just a second he ready himself for a charge straight at Braxton, imbuing his body with a darkish color armor launching himself and dodging several people and chunks of wood that were flying away he goes in an incredible speed at Braxton. Just as Seitaro made his move, the sandy tornado did as well, but its move was much more different. Instead of lowering down to swallow Seitaro, the tornado completely shifted form. It's winds slowed down significantly and the sand within it "locked" together to create a more physical form; taking on that of a gigantic wave of sand. The wave itself did not move, but Braxton unfolded his arms and snapped his fingers mumbling the words "Lag". It would seem as if the world around Seitaro had taken a quick pause and he would find himself floating in midair stuck in the lunging forward position. This was the same technique he used on Zahara Annabeth during their encounter at El Dorado. With a quick glare at Seitaro he was released and the wave of sand would come crashing down over the man hoping to drawn and bury him in a lump sum of sand. Suddenly with his world slowing down to the point of Seitaro being stuck midair, he realizes that his doom would come if he didn't do anything as the massive wave of sand was coming his way. Beginning to release once again electricity from his body, Seitaro in an attempt to escape he releases an enormous burst of power around him to sent the sand away. Just as Seitaro wished, his sudden outburst of power managed to push the sand wave away. He seemed to have avoided his suffering, well, for the time being at least. Again, through mental command, Braxton directly the pushed sand back into its wave-like form, but this time it was much larger than before. Controlling it so that sand wave towered over Seitaro once more. Braxton had been going for the same attack once again, but this time with a bit of a twist. Able to disperse the first sand attack, Seitaro finds himself once again on the verge of being bury by an even bigger and apparently stronger wave. Once again going for the decision that would put his life in danger again, he stops his charge imbuing his entire body with the reinforced black armor once again assuming a station position. As the former attack reaches his location and begins to bury him deeper and deeper, he made the decision of repeating his move, but this time in an even greater scale released an enormous amount of electricity. Passing through his mind on this death-defying move was that releasing this amount of power twice would make him lose a big chunk of stamina but maybe coming from the center instead of just random burst would be able to save his life. Finally, Braxton prepared to make his move after his opponent gave him such a clear cut window to attack him in. Seitaro’s last outburst of power took a large toll on both his stamina and body, something Braxton noticed the first time he did it, which was the reasoning for him launching the same sand wave attack twice. The white-haired man and in the next blink, appeared in front of Seitaro with his right arm coated in . A quick and simple light to the eye swing had been delivered to Seitaro’s gut nearly, but luckily by the grace of the gods, destroyed the mans internals. The true impact of the punch was defined by the distance the man had been sent flying away. Braxton returned to his favorite position, of a firm stance and arms fold, yet his eyes had never opened even though he just attacked. “The over exertion of power you displayed to handle such a simplistic attack led to your guts nearly being destroyed. You have me beat in years of walking this land, but you have the brain complexity of a child when it comes down to combatant abilities.” There was a long pause, Braxton awaited a response but obviously he wouldn’t be getting one with the attack he just landed as well as the condition Seitaro had already placed on himself. That silence found itself interrupted by the slow hand claps and cocking of pistols in the distance. "Well well well, if it isn't Commander Braxton." A man dressed in the garbs of the Marines stated, etching closer to the scene of Braxton and Seitaro’s scuffle that had now been a ground filled with sand, courtesy of Braxton and Seitaro of course. “Or should I say, “Justice’s Thorn”.” The Thorn’s left eye opened for a split second before closing it due to the straight placed to see the man who just entered the fray. “I feel that is you, Commodore Jericho.” “It seems you didn’t forget us, you just forgot your sense of sanity is all. But I have to admit,” Jericho lifted his hand which was a signal to the rest of the Marine soldiers with him to lower their guns. “When that worker from the tavern said Justice’s Thorn was here, I just couldn’t believe it, I thought it was a fluke to get me away from, my guardpost.” There was some scuffling and grunt going on behind Jericho and his men. “Move!” The voice shouted, forcing the Marine soldiers to open up their formation. As they did, they revealed a man sitting on a chair which had been placed on the back of a man. His attire consisted of a thick white suit with medal-like nobs and a bubble over his head--a World Noble. Finally, Braxton prepared to make his move after his opponent gave him such a clear cut window to attack him in. Seitaro’s last outburst of power took a large toll on both his stamina and body, something Braxton noticed the first time he did it, which was the reasoning for him launching the same sand wave attack twice. The white-haired man and in the next blink, appeared in front of Seitaro with his right arm coated in . A quick and simple light to the eye swing had been delivered to Seitaro’s gut nearly, but luckily by the grace of the gods, destroyed the mans internals. The true impact of the punch was defined by the distance the man had been sent flying away. Braxton returned to his favorite position, of a firm stance and arms fold, yet his eyes had never opened even though he just attacked. “The over exertion of power you displayed to handle such a simplistic attack led to your guts nearly being destroyed. You have me beat in years of walking this land, but you have the brain complexity of a child when it comes down to combatant abilities.” There was a long pause, Braxton awaited a response but obviously he wouldn’t be getting one with the attack he just landed as well as the condition Seitaro had already placed on himself. That silence found itself interrupted by the slow hand claps and cocking of pistols in the distance. "Well well well, if it isn't Commander Braxton." A man dressed in the garbs of the Marines stated, etching closer to the scene of Braxton and Seitaro’s scuffle that had now been a ground filled with sand, courtesy of Braxton and Seitaro of course. “Or should I say, “Justice’s Thorn”.” The Thorn’s left eye opened for a split second before closing it due to the straight placed to see the man who just entered the fray. “I feel that is you, Commodore Jericho.” “It seems you didn’t forget us, you just forgot your sense of sanity is all. But I have to admit,” Jericho lifted his hand which was a signal to the rest of the Marine soldiers with him to lower their guns. “When that worker from the tavern said Justice’s Thorn was here, I just couldn’t believe it, I thought it was a fluke to get me away from, my guardpost.” There was some scuffling and grunt going on behind Jericho and his men. “Move!” The voice shouted, forcing the Marine soldiers to open up their formation. As they did, they revealed a man sitting on a chair which had been placed on the back of a man. His attire consisted of a thick white suit with medal-like nobs and a bubble over his head--a World Noble. “Is that you, Ferrothorn Braxton? You are a disgrace to the Ferrothorn Family!” The man shouted, stepping from atop the slave and gracing this sinful land with his holy feet, the man began to point at Braxton who’d been floating in midair. “I see why Saint Marlon chose to keep Solomon and not the rest of you! Ya all stupid, stupid, stoooooooooooopid!” Braxton began to descend to the ground, gracing the land with his own two feet as well. He opened both of his eyes for the first time since reaching the kingdom, both locked onto the World Noble with a glare of his own. “Saint Ruckus, it’s best you quit your rumbling.” Laying now on the ground result of several attacks that would have already killed a typical pirate, Seitaro takes a few minutes to analyze his body realizing the amount of internal damage he just made to himself and later received from Braxton. "I guess I should take him seriously." Seitaro said to himself while trying to move his body realizing that only his arms are active for the time being. "He did some pretty interesting things, let's see what Whitey has besides this small attacks." Imbiuding his right hand with electricity once again, this time with a minimal quantity, he began to strike several sections of his torso making it twitch and convulse. "I guess I don't have-" Getting interrupted by his sudden coughing out blood. "Well, I hope this is the only one today otherwise I don't know what would happen." Now taking a seat on the floor annalizing is arms and legs in search for any external damage, Seitaro looking around him notices the sudden appearing of the Marines. "Ahhh, the battle got me so focus I didn't saw them coming." Scratching his head he began to ear the former conversation with his opponent. To his surprise, Braxton suddenly opens his eyes and kept on interacting with the marines. "What are you planning Whitey." Seitaro said to himself. The Thorn Speaks “YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY. I hope that Ferrothorn Family and that wretched mother of yours disown you like the filth you are.” Ruckus kicked the slave sitting next to him, “Then I can buy you and do you like this,” he kicked the man again. “And this and that.” He continued to kick the man, but granted the man’s large physique, this attacks were nothing. To Ruckus’ delayed notice, Braxton had already been standing right behind him. As he turned around, Braxton reached for his face, reaching through the bubble which protected the man, clawing it and smothering Ruckus with his palm. “I told you,” Braxton squeezed tighter, digging his nails into the man’s temple until his skin began to bleed. His eyes locked onto Ruckus’ own. The cold gaze he possessed sent chills down Ruckus’ back, feeling as though he were being possessed by a demon due to Braxton’s crimson red eyes. Perhaps this was why Braxton chose to keep his eyes closed? “speak with that spoiled tongue and I’ll burn it.” Braxton ended. “UNHAND ME YOU HEATHEN UNHAND MWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Ruckus cried. A black needle that was about the size of a rod slide down Braxton’s arm, which he swiftly brought up to Ruckus’ abdomen ready to poke at the man’s abdomen. Just before he could, he had to change the aim of his strike due to the presence of a Marine officer attempting to cut at Braxton, an effort to stop him from killing the Celestial Dragon. “I won’t allow it, Ferrothorn Braxton.” The man stated, his eyes locked onto Braxton who’s own eyes had been locked onto Ruckus. Braxton released Ruckus from his grasp, where the man rushed backwards to his slave. He then jumped on top of his back and pointed his staff at Braxton, “Kill him you heathens, now isn’t the time for twalk! Slay him where he stands, the one to give me his head, will be awarded 300,000,000 !” Ruckus spat out towards Braxton but due to the distance between the two, the spit instead landed on top of his slave. “I knew I could smell you, Commodore Verano.” Braxton stated while swing his arm with tremendous force and pushing the Marine back away from him. “But this is worst. I did not want to have to face two Commodore officiers.” “I-is...-i-is that you…” A light voice stated, obviously belonging to someone who’s age was far beneath the trio that had been announced. He was much more hesitant than the other two parties. “C-commander… Braxton?” A boy in his mid teens emerged from behind Jericho. “It seems you’ve even brought the children along.” Braxton snarled, his arms back folded and his eyes closed. “WHY COMMANDER BRAXTON!?” The boy shouted, his face as red as a cherry. “How could you abandon the marines?! Us, your brother!?!?!” Braxton instead ignored his questions and remained silent and held his position. Jericho stepped back in front of the young boy, “Stop, Chauncy, the Marines show no mercy to any traitors. This applies to you as well, even if that traitor was once your teacher.” Instead of heading his superior’s words, Chancy pushed past the man and dash right past Verano. “Wh-what about Miss Paris?! THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO HER! We deserve an answer, as your former allies, Braxton-sensei.” “What about her? The promise I made still stands. I will kill whoever it is, whom wishes to place their hands on, Paris; friend or foe. Draco D. Damon of the Four Horsemen will die when we cross paths. He who bears a killing hand against Paris has applied for a death wish. I mean, who would I, a King be, without his Queen.” An intimidating aura was released from Braxton’s body after his final word. This was him adding emphasis to his statement about Paris, his lover of sorts. “Since I’m talkative for the moment, I will tell you three why but it will come with a great cost. The World Government can no longer stand atop the world anymore with its falsifications and lies.” He lifted his finger and pointed at Ruckus, who’d jumped back a bit, completely terrified of Braxton’s one little finger. “I will free this world of those fat lazy slobs who sit on their high horse just because of that blood in their veins. What I am doing, is donating to the people of the world, freedom, something they will no longer have to pay for. Had it not been for that monk, I would have never found the wisdom I had been seeing since we were exiled from Mariejois. Those who are willing to follow this, will be awarded greatly. But those who choose to oppose me, well, ask Commander Frederan.” Still, on the ground recovering from the several events that happen in the previous minutes, Seitaro pays attention to the conflict happening between his opponent and the newly arrived Marines. Continually keeping his body on a stage of recovering for as long as he can, Seitaro watches as Braxton shows great anger towards the individual that stood highly of those around him, and after several seconds of concentrating his senses on their conversation, he realized that the individual was a Celestial Dragon. "Of all people that could come here." Seitaro said has he begone to bring himself up. But before he could say anything else Braxton made his way right into the Noble threatening him and right after being interrupted by the several marines surrounding him. Due to his mind being more concentrated on his body than his surrounding he was unable to ear what the marines were talking until Braxton's voice began to resonate in his mind. Learning about his opponent goals and ambitions, Seitaro left out a little smile, and closing his eyes for a few seconds he made his way right between Braxton and the marines directing himself to the former. "Soo, I know this is a private moment between you guys." Looking at both sides. "But I believe your battle is with me, Whitey. And I won't allow you to touch anyone but me." Embuing his body once again with his Electro and his arms with Busoshoku he gets himself ready to battle again. "You guys better get out of here. Can't promise to be this friendly in a bit." “You should have stayed down, maggot.” Verando stated towards Seitaro, dragging his sword on the ground and approaching Chauncy. Lifting the blade and point it towards Braxton, he quickly smacked the middle of the boy’s forehead knocking him out cold. “You have no heart, former Commander. I could never let Chauncy see what I’m about to do to you.” Verando from where he formerly stood, meeting eye to eye with Braxton with his blade already swinging ready to slice clean through the man’s neck; a swift and easy beheading. However, just before his blade could come into contact with his target, Verando’s arm was thrown backwards. Completely opposite of what he wanted to achieve. His body was then sent flying in the direction back towards the Marine forces, but the opposing Commodore managed to regain his posture. He turned to face Jericho, his eyes filled with surprise and it appeared as though he needed answers. “What was that, Jericho?” He asked, but his thought process had been elsewhere. ‘’”There is no record of a devil fruit ability belonging to Ferrothorn Braxton. Could he have acquired that power in just that short amount of time since leaving?”’’ He approached the fallen body of Chauncy and threw the boy over his shoulder, looking at Seitaro who’d just recently chosen to join the fray. Verando disappeared once again, tossing the boy’s body to one of the unnamed Marine soldiers, and came back to Seitaro’s side. “Seitaro, prove your worth to the Marines and help Jericho and I take him in.” The former who’d had also stepped up on the side of the other two, the rubber band once holding his hair up had been removed and his Marine coat dropped to the ground--he was prepared for battle. With a surprised look on his face for the first time, Seitaro takes a few seconds to understand what kind of deal the marine was trying to make with him. "A marine trying to fight alongside a murderer and heartless criminal." As a smile begins to form on Seitaro's face he once again assuming a fighting position get ready. "Should be a first, at least try not to drag me down." Looking behind him at the other marines he lets out with a now angry look on his face. "Get the hell out of here if you are not part of this." The Might of Braxton Verando nodded at Seitaro’s agreement. His blade down by his side he looked back to Jericho. “Jericho, guard Saint Ruckus with your life. I’m taking this asshole down today!” With another one of his fast movement techniques, Verando dashed at Braxton unleashing a barrage of slashes. For Braxton though, this was nothing. Simple bob and weaves allowed him evade each of his opponent’s slashes. Instead of simply evading his final attack, the former commander parried and grabbed Verano’s arm, pushed against the man’s elbow, snapping it then kicking him in the abdomen to increase the distance between the two. “It is nice to see you are willing to put your pride on the line to team up with a Pirate, Verando…” Braxton’s body began to ascend upwards as though he had been flying. “ But,” a red aura shrouded every inch of his body “playtime is over.” Verando, Jericho, Seitaro, and Saint Ruckus all wobbled, struggling to keep their stances as the very world trembled beneath their feet. Verado looked up, he knew without a doubt that this was the doing of Braxton, but couldn’t pinpoint how. ‘’”Is this his devil fruit ability?”’’ Verando thought to himself, looking at both Jericho and Saint Ruckus out the corner of his eye. Jericho, with the young marine lying over his shoulder, jumped back to stand in front of Saint Ruckus. He had no idea of what was about to unfold, but his main priority was to protect the Celestial Dragon no matter what. The aura expanded beyond his body molding itself so that it could take its complete form. Braxton’s body continued to float in midair, but he remained silent and not once did he look down at his opponents. Not a single thought ran through his head, not that it would be easy to read him anyway considering his very laid back look. First the aura formed itself into a gigantic set of legs, which stand on the ground and helped hold Braxton in his place. Jericho kept his eyes locked onto Braxton, unlike the two before him, he seemed to have quite an idea of what had been going on. His mouth dropped as Braxton’s aura took shape, yet he knew something the rest did not: this was not just his aura, but Haki. “Verado-boy and Seitaro-boy! Brace yourselves! I know this technique!” Jericho shouted, swiping his hand as though he’d been signalling his comrades to retreat from battle. Braxton stopped the man in his own words. The former marine’s pores burst open expelling even more of this aura from his body. From the legs of the red aura, it began to travel and and soon it would form a torso and from the torso it slowly formed a head until finally, there had been a complete body covering and protecting Braxton, like a sentient being. “T-There’s no way, Jericho....” A drop of sweat crawled down Verando’s face. “Busoshoku: Kaito is one thing.” Jericho stated, swallowing his own spit as he eyeballed the construct. “But you mean to tell me, you were able to utilize The Warrior?!” That’s right, with a closer look, that’s exactly what Braxton’s “aura” took the appearance of. A warrior clad in armor, armed with swords in both of its hands. “Yes, now witness destruction.” Braxton added. Without a single movement or hand gesture, the colossal titan swung its left blade. That single swipe was aimed for one person and one person only: the man the duo sought so hard to protect. Braxton hadn’t forgotten his words and just as he claimed that man would pay… with his life. This single slash alone was enough to rip the earth from its core as the blade slide across the pavement. The forces of the wind changed, increasing dramatically in speed. Any insects and bird life that stood in its way were slice completely in half. Hesitant for a moment, Verando brought himself back to reality. He rushed over to Jericho’s front, who’d for some reason still been lost for words at Braxton’s most recent revealing. Smashing his hands into the ground, seven large walls composed of earth lifted from the ground. The sword collided with the first, it’s speed and path completely unaffected. But as it came into contact with one after another, it did and once it reached the sixth wall it had stopped. “JERICHO, SNAP OUT OF IT!” Verando shouted, down on one knee with his hands still flat on the ground. “Right now isn’t the time for the time to be in awe!” Seitaro had also jumped into action, positioning himself right behind Verando. The pirate was still prepared to aid the Marines in their fight against Braxton, even though it was initially his fight to begin with. As a seasoned fighter, his instincts trainer him to be prepared for any surpse. While he managed to hold in his expressions from the outside, he had truly been shook on the inside. “Verando, did you think I didn’t know your power?” The warrior pulled its right blade back, “The more terrain you alter with your Tsu Tsu no Mi, the harder it is to concentrate it” Thrusting forward, the warrior striked directly at Verando. “Damnit!” Verando and Jericho both shouted. The damage following the slash would be evident from just the collision with the earth's surface alone. The "spiritual" blade belonging to The Warrior created an explosion with its slash alone. Nearby buildings falling its foundation as its make up became debris to fill a large area of the atmosphere. However, because of the overall size of the colossal titan, it managed to tower over this portion of the island. Braxton ordered the Warrior to swipe its hand once, and as it did, cleared all the dust within the area. Bodies laid slumped across the torn pavement and sand mixture. Some belonging to those nosey civilians who'd chosen to remain in the area, others fallen Marine soldiers who stood to protect the World Noble, and a few that were known. Verando laid in a large pool of blood and from the looks of it, this was his very own. Saint Ruckus' left leg had been completely separated from his body, yet unlike Verando he seemed to still have been intact. A wall constructed of the earth's minerals covered Chauncy from Braxton's attack leaving the unconscious boy unharmed. "Shit..." Jericho cursed to himself, mentally grunting from the severe pain he'd taken. "He completely broke everybody bone that makes up my spinal cord." He turn his head to the left to see a swimming Verando. "Instead of protecting himself, he used his last bit of energy to protect Chauncy." "Be calm, Jericho. Both Chauncy and Ruckus will make it... as long as you get him to help in time that is. Verando is a very brave man and made a noble sacrifice, but was it the one he should have made in exchange for his life. Then again, Kaito isn't something I've completely perfected yet. In fact, mine is far from Solomon's." Braxton's Kaito began to disappear and his body dropped to the ground, but in his unaffected state, he managed to easily land to his feet. He walked over to the fallen Jericho, but before he reached him, he stopped at the side of Saint Ruckus. Lifting his leg up, he stopped on Ruckus' chest and left his foot there and sort of took a kneeling position. "You dare speak ill of my family for the decisions they made." He lifted his leg and stomped on his chest once more. "The next time you speak ill-hearted of my kin, your leg won't be the only thing you will lose. You tell those up above, that I will protect this land in my own way. Right after the "false kings" have been dethroned." Following his short speech, the former commander disappeared from view and fled the area. Jericho faced directly upwards to look at the sky. "Is he truly evil? Or is there more to this than the eye can see? He killed my friend, crippled both myself and Saint Ruckus, but for some reason I can sense his qualities. They are... unique." Category:Role-Plays Category:Sig's RPs